1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector in which a ferrite core is provided in a housing body as a noise suppression part.
The present disclosure also relates to an electrical connector having a harness side connector and an accessory side connector to which the harness side connector is fitted, in which the accessory side connector is equipped with a jam prevention protrusion.
The present disclosure also relates to an electrical connector having a housing body on which a substantially cylindrical terminal holding portion and a spacer, separated by a predetermined distance to each other, are provided, and the terminal holding portion accommodating a terminal fitting and inserted into a fitting space of a counterpart connector, and the slider capable of sliding along the insertion direction into the fitting space of the terminal holding portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 20 shows an example of the related art of ferrite embedded connectors. The ferrite embedded connector 1101 shown in FIG. 20 is disclosed in JP-A-2003-203722 and is used as an electrical connector of a vehicle-mounted air bag system.
The ferrite embedded connector 1101 includes a housing body 1110 and a cover 1120 attached to the housing body 1110 to cover an upper surface 1111 which is a side surface of the housing body 1110.
The housing body 1110 includes a terminal accommodating hole 1112 and a ferrite accommodating portion 1113.
The terminal accommodating hole 1112 has an opening 1112b at the upper surface 1111 of the housing body 1110. As shown by the arrow Y1 in FIG. 20, in the terminal accommodating hole 1112, a terminal fitting 1140 connected to an end portion of the electric wire 1130 is inserted from an opening 1112b of the upper surface 1111 of the housing body 1110 and mounted to the housing body 1110. The terminal accommodating hole 1112 is formed so as to pass through in a direction perpendicular to the upper surface 1111.
The ferrite accommodating portion 1113 is an accommodation space formed by being hollowed out of the upper surface 1111. The ferrite accommodating portion 1113 accommodates a ferrite core 1150 into which the electric wire 1130 connected to the terminal fitting 1140 is inserted.
The terminal fitting 1140 has a cylindrical fitting connection portion 1141 into which a counterpart male-type terminal fitting is fitted and an electric wire connection portion 1142 extended from the rear end of the fitting connection portion 1141. The terminal fitting 1140 is so-called L-type female terminal fitting in which the electric wire connection portion 1142 is extended in a direction intersects an extending direction of the fitting connection portion 1141. Further, at the outer surface of the fitting connection portion 1141, a retainer lance 1141a is provided. The lance 1141a is an elastic part which is dug out from a part of the side wall of the fitting connection portion 1141 and is inserted into a concave portion 1112a in the terminal accommodating hole 1112 to achieve retention in the terminal accommodating hole 1112.
The ferrite core 1150 is formed by a metal oxide ferromagnetic body. The ferrite core 1150 is provided on the electric wire 1130 as a noise suppression part preventing noise current due to various electromagnetic waves from the outside from flowing to the electric wire 1130.
The cover 1120 covers the terminal fitting 1140 mounted on the housing body 1110 and the top face of the ferrite core 1150